villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deater Cluss
Deater Cluss, also known as High Captain Cruss, is a major antagonist of the 2018 live-action TV show Lords of Iron. He acts as one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Kluddery Jestus) of the first season and a minor antagonist during the first episode of the second season. He is the high captain of The Red Army, a strong military force which protects the kingdom of Sloathia. He is presented as a kind man who cares about his family, kngdom, friends and also about his own girlfriend Shelda Jestus. However, he as soon as the young lietuant Dearbun Canell started an affair with her, Deater became envious and lustful towards her and he temporarily allied with Jon Byrdo in order to leave a mark of blood on Dearbun's head. He also uses Dunner for part of his scheme, although he is eventually discovered. He is portrayed by Dean Ridge. History Season 1 At war against Byrdo He is at first seen as he was commanding an attack together with King Finius Dizel against The Isle of Comordo, which it's leadership belongs to Senator Jon Byrdo, whom occupies his island under the orders of his superior King Agrellius Terradon. After The Red Army wins the battle against The Isle of Comordo, High Captain Deater is welcomed home by his beloved girlfriend and queen to be, Shelda Jestus. He kisses her and asks her if anyone has been harming her during the battle against Byrdo. She answers that nobody has ever harmed her when he was around, and the two continue kissing each other. Loosing his girlfriend When night falls, he goes to the wishing well to speak to his old friend Dearbun. Dearbun however hints him that he also loves Shelda by complimenting his girlfriend's eyes and asking him if she is around the area somewhere. Deater laughs and replies that she is nearby but he will not find her after midnight. The two hugged each other while laughing. Later at night, they went to a pub, and as Deater went to the toilet, Shelda arrived and started talking to Dearbun "romantically". Eventually, Dearbun revealed he has feelings towards her and gave her a ring, much to her pleasure. The two kissed each other for a brief moment. However, that was until Deater came back and saw them kissing. As a result, Deater beats Dearbun up and grabs his neck, thus telling him not to mess with his queen to be. As he tries to grab her and pull her outside, she immediately runs away to the forest, where Dearbun finds her and the two get even more romantically involved, as they kiss the whole night, talk about personal issues and even plan to get married. After that, Dearbun and Shelda get married and Deater watches from outside the castle, much to his frustration. Betraying Sloathia Deater eventually gets fed up of seeing them together and he decides to betray his own kingdom and give Byrdo information about Dearbun's whereabouts, so he could finally regain his future "queen to be". He then meets Prince Dunner Charlion, who thinks that Dearbun had stolen some jewelry from his castle. He gives the "thief's" whereabouts and manages to frame him, while it was actually his top spy Fronus Todd who stole the jewelry from their castle in secret from the public's eye. Dearbun later comes to visit Deater and tells him that after stealing his girlfriend, he is still a very good friend of his. Deater tells him to shut up, right before Dunner and his guards storm on the house and break in. Dunner then arrests Dearbun, who claims that he is innocent. However, Shelda then enters the room and asks Deater and Dunner to release him. Deater however replies that he is just a thief and that thieves don't get love from any woman. She however decides to stand up for Dearbun, and she rescues him. Deater then orders the soldiers of The Red Army to kill Dunner for his failure, while he reveals himself as the true thief. Dunner then kills off his guards, thus leaving him to run away. He then comes back to Byrdo and tells him that an attack needs to be done on another enemy, Prince Dunner Charlion from Treetopia. Season 2 After several months pass by, Deater plots revenge on Dunner as he invades with Jon Byrdo and his men. He leads their way into the castle. However, Dunner manages to open the taps, as he causes a flood in the passage of the castle and washes them all away, thus presumably killing them all. Gallery high captain cruss d43 a.jpg|High Captain Cruss with Dearbun high captain cruss.jpeg cruss and shelda.jpg|Cruss and his ex-girlfriend Shelda Jestus Category:Abusers Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Embezzlers Category:Thief Category:Extortionists Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Golddiggers Category:Envious Category:Friend of the hero Category:Usurpers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Cheater Category:Servant of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Love Rivals Category:Strategic Category:Tragic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Nihilists Category:Protagonists Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Gaolers Category:Self-Aware Category:Remorseful Category:Obsessed